


Like Water For Chocolate

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Party, Prompt Fic, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce attends a Valentine Ball and needs Superman’s help.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Water For Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 3, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 12, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 533  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2011 DCU Fic/Art Valentine’s Day Challenge.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/702690.html) Prompts (Traditional): _Chocolate/Candies, Red, White, Pink, Roses._

Valentine’s Day was an odd holiday in Gotham, which was better suited to Halloween than the day for flowers and chocolate. Valentine’s Day was a better fit for Metropolis, but here Bruce was, attending a charity ball at the _Gotham Arms Hotel_ with the holiday for lovers as the theme. 

The ballroom was decorated in red, white, and pink, bouquets of roses in those colors decorating the tables and wrapped around the wrists of fashionable women or adorning the lapels of distinguished gentlemen. Bruce sported a red rose in his buttonhole.

He had to admit that the organizers had come up with a clever touch: out in the courtyard was a fountain that was spewing chocolate. People were laughing as they stuck out glasses and cups to capture the rich, creamy liquid.

Bruce had filled a glass with some, appreciating the rich flavor. He thought of Clark, wishing that his lover could be with him, but Superman had monitor duty until eight o’clock. Maybe they could get lucky and celebrate the holiday at the Manor.

Screams sounded from the ballroom and Bruce saw a phalanx of armed robbers threatening the guests, demanding cash and jewelry. He tried to slip away but there were too many people in the courtyard, and more robbers spilling into the enclosure. Bruce gritted his teeth. Too late!

“That’s good. Just everyone stay loose and it’ll all go down fine,” said the leader, a tall, lanky man with brown eyes showing through the eyeholes of his ski mask.

Bruce wasn’t fooled by the man’s casual attitude. His eyes missed nothing, and his finger was ready on the trigger.

The other black-clad thieves quickly relieved the guests of their valuables. Hopefully they would get in and out and there would be no trouble, allowing Bruce to switch to Batman and trail after them.

“Superman!” cried a woman as the Man of Steel swooped down from the sky and easily disarmed the robbers, leaving Bruce and others to keep watch over the trussed-up men as he zoomed into the ballroom.

Bruce itched to take part, but it was still impossible to slip away with too many eyes on him. Besides, Superman had things well in hand.

Until he came back out to the courtyard. One of the grateful matrons startled Superman and he lost his balance, falling into the fountain.

“Oh, dear!” The matron put a hand to her mouth. “I’m so sorry, Superman!”

Bruce quickly came forward to help the Man of Tomorrow out of the fountain. Most of his costume was coated in chocolate, and his hands and part of his neck.

“It’s all right, ma’am. I have a spare suit.”

Laughter greeted Superman’s sally as he smiled.

Bruce looked at the chocolate and fantasized about licking it off. With a gleam in his eye he said, “Make sure you get help cleaning that off, Superman.”

Superman glanced down at his suit. “I’ll make sure of that, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce smiled, the sparkle in his lover’s eyes tingling right down to his toes. Superman flew off while the Gotham Police Department arrived.

Bruce collared a policeman to give his statement. He had an assignation to attend. 

A sweet one.


End file.
